What An Eventful Year We Will Have Marauders Era
by rnl1993
Summary: Begins at the start of 6th year at Hogwarts for Alyssa Parker & her friends Lily Evans & Megan L. Along with the Marauders. Pranks, death eater attacks & more. Will Sirius & Remus find their loves or fall for the same girl? SBOC RLOC JPOC JPLE OCOC
1. The Hogwarts Express

**REVISED!!!**

**

* * *

Author's Note –**I hope you like this story and please review after every chapter I would really like that a lot. Also this is my first Harry Potter story so please go easy on me and sorry if I misspelled anything wrong I used spell check. Please R&R

**Author's Note 2-** **Important!** Just so you all know, the pairings for this story will be somewhat surprising because in one chapter it might seem like two people might get together and not in the next. I plan on keeping it interesting and kind of leaving it up to you guys to tell me who should end up with whom.

**Title:**What an Eventful Year It Will Be

**Summary: **It starts at the beginning of sixth year at Hogwarts for Lily her friends and the Marauders. Going through the life of living attending Hogwarts. Not only dealing with who likes who and what the latest trends seem to be. The Marauders also pulling pranks on the Slytherins. Death Eater attacks and more. Also will Sirius and Remus fall for others also? James has had a crush on Lily since first year and asked her out all the time and she would always turn him down. But now that she starts to see a different side of James will she realize her true feelings for him? Or has another girl caught his particular interest?

Also someone finds out why the Marauders that they can change into animals and the Marauders are in for a shock as well.

**Pairing:**James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, James/Lily and OC/OC

**Author:**rnl1993 a.k.a. Rebecca

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the made-up characters so don't sue me.

**

* * *

Chapter One – The Hogwarts Express**

**Platform 9 and 3/4**

As Lily Evans stepped into platform 9 and ¾ her semi- short red hair blowing behind her from the steam coming from the scarlet colored train she spotted one of her best friends Megan Lewis. She had met during their first year at Hogwarts. She had dirty blonde hair that was down to her shoulders and had blue eyes with fair toned skin.

"Megan!" Lily shouted as she walked up to her and hugged her.

"Lily!" Megan replied as they hugged, "How have you been, did you have a good summer?"

"It was ok since Petunia has a new boyfriend and spent most of her time with him away from the house. What about you?"

"It was ok I missed you though. By the way have you seen Alyssa at all yet?" Megan asked.

"No, wait that's her over there isn't it?" Megan said pointing behind Lily.

"Lily, Megan!" there other best friend Alyssa Parker said happily as she hugged her two best friends. She had medium colored brown hair that went down past her shoulders and had chocolate brown eyes also. She had met Lily and Megan at Hogwarts during first year.

"Hey Alyssa, how have you been?" Lily asked as they all hugged.

"Fine, except for the part about not seeing you two and having to spend the whole summer with my 3 annoying brothers and there friends." Alyssa replied.

"Well you have to tell us about it but first let's go and find a place to sit." Lily said.

**Hogwarts Express**

As they dragged their trunks down the corridor looking for an empty compartment Megan said, "Hey I found one come on."

They all entered the compartment and put their trunks on the luggage racks. Megan had also put Jenny her regular barn owl up there in as well next to a brown and white one, Cathy who was Alyssa's, the other one was a pure white snowy owl that Lily had gotten for Christmas last year named Snow.

"Lily don't you have to be at the perfects' meeting soon?" Megan asked.

"Oh you're right I totally forgot, I'll be back in a while, see you guys then." Lily said getting up and heading toward the perfects' compartment in the front of the train.

Meanwhile James, Sirius, and Remus where looking for a compartment to sit in.

"Everywhere is full and I have to get to the perfects meeting soon so just pick somewhere already." Remus Lupin said, for they had been looking for a place to sit for the past 10 minutes and the train had already started moving.

"Jeez Mooney don't get your knickers in a bundle." Sirius Black replied and finally found a compartment that happened to be the one where Megan and Alyssa were. He smiled and said, "Ok, I found one." He opened the compartment door and said, "Hello ladies do you mind if we sit in here as well." He didn't wait for a reply and walked on in as the others followed.

"Actually we do mind." Megan said glaring at Sirius as he and the others' entered.

"Oh Merlin! I just got rid of you now you are back! I don't deserve this." Alyssa said while throwing her hands up in the air and looking at the ceiling. "What did I do?" she asked to no one.

"Come on Lewis how could you possibly turn down such good company as us fine gentlemen? And Alyssa you know you miss us already!" James said as he put his trunk up on the luggage rack after Sirius had finished putting his up who was now sitting by Alyssa smiling at her.

Before Megan could reply Remus had put his trunk up also and said, "Sorry but everywhere else is full, and I'll see you three later I have to be at the prefects' meeting." After saying that he left the compartment and headed toward the perfects' meeting.

Alyssa had gotten up and sat by Megan after having Sirius hit on her and then said, "Out of all the compartments on this train you had to pick ours?"

"Why I thought you would enjoy having us sit with you." Sirius said

"Yeah right, you are a pain in the ass Black." Alyssa said to him and then said to Megan, "Lily is so going to be pissed off when she gets back here."

"You are right about that." Megan said

"Ah, Evans is also with you?" James asked smirking even bigger than before.

"Yeah she is you annoying prat." Megan snapped at him. "Just don't bother us and we will be fine." Of course that just made them want to annoy the girls more so they continued to bug them.

**Perfects' Meeting**

Remus had just made it in time to the perfects' meeting and stood next to Lily they had been perfects together since 5th year. He was the only one of the Marauders that Lily could stand.

"Hello Remus did you have a good summer?" Lilly asked

"Yeah it was fine I spent it with James, Sirius, and Kyle how about you?" Remus replied but Lily didn't get to answer because 7th year head girl Leah Johns of Hufflepuff and head boy Stephen Andrews of Gryffindor had both started talking about the duties of being a perfect.

The other perfects there were. Janelle Barns who was in Ravenclaw, Madison Rain who was in Hufflepuff, Anthony Jacobs and Vanessa Clay who were both in Slytherin. All of them were six years also.

Vanessa looked at Lily and whisper to Anthony saying, "Why in the world would they let that dirty little good for nothing mudblood be a perfect?"

"I have no clue but maybe Dumbledore has lost his marbles." Anthony replied both him and Vanessa were some of the people who hung around Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black and Severus Snape.

Lily had just glared at them then again started listening too what Leah Johns was saying,

"You will be patrolling the corridors at night you don't have the power to give detentions but you may take away house points but no more than 50 at a time and they must be for reasonable things. If you abuse this you will lose the privilege of being a perfect here are the schedules. If you have any questions feel free too ask us. You can go now but remember to also patrol the train sometimes as well." Leah said

Remus had seen and heard the whole exchange between the two Slytherins and knew that Lily was pissed off a little as she walked out of the compartment were the meeting was held.

**The girl's compartment**

Back in the compartment were Alyssa, Megan, Sirius, and James were at they had all finally come to a subject about hating the Slytherins were they all agreed. Peter had gone off looking for the lunch trolley and hadn't returned.

"Gosh I hate that whole entire group." Alyssa said

"Yes but who is the worst of them all?" Sirius asked while pointing his finger at her.

"Malfoy of course but they are all evil as well." Alyssa answered

"I agree on that. They are all probably death eaters." Megan said.

"I bet they are…" James said but was cut off as Lily walked into the compartment and started ranting not noticing the guys.

"I hate them you know all those stupid little annoying pricks who think they are better than anyone else, I swear if I ever had the chance I would hex them in an instant." Lily exclaimed

The boys looked at her confused but both Alyssa and Megan just nodded their heads apparently used to this sort of thing. Lily had stopped ranting and started sitting down but yelped and jumped back up when she started to sit on someone.

"Knew you couldn't keep yourself off me Evans." James said while smirking, Lily had sat on him.

"What the hell? I didn't see you there and believe me I can." Lily said and sat down next to Alyssa who was trying very hard not to laugh as well Megan was doing but she was failing, and asked both her friends, "Why are they in here with us?"

"Everywhere else was full or so they say." Megan replied calming herself and glaring at Sirius.

Remus had walked into the compartment shortly after Lily and saw and heard everything. He was smirking while trying to keep himself from laughing. Sirius was doing the same.

"Well that's just great." Lily said sarcastically

"Hi Remus. Long time no see." Alyssa said pleasantly with a small smile as he entered and sat down in the compartment.

Hello Alyssa." Remus replied with a smile as well.

"Ok now how come he gets a nice greeting and we don't?" Sirius asked annoyed and pointed to Remus.

"Because Black unlike yourself Remus is actually nice to us and is civilized." Alyssa said to Sirius.

Sirius just snorted and crossed his arms and Remus just chuckled a little. "I am civilized!" Sirius muttered.

"Yeah we know you're as civilized as a dog." Alyssa said dismissing her conversation with Sirius. "Now who were you ranting about when you came back?" Alyssa said turning side ways to listen to her friend. Lily was sitting in the middle Megan was sitting towards the door and Alyssa next to the window. While Sirius was in the middle Remus by the window and James by the door on the other side but they had more room since Peter wasn't there.

"Vanessa Clay and Anthony Jacobs they are both perfects and they insulted me and Dumbledore." Lily told them.

"What? What did they say?" Megan asked

"Oh they were saying Dumbledore must have lost his mind because he make me a perfect and called me a _'dirty little good for nothing mudblood,_'" Lily answered with a look of disgust.

She was trying to make it sound like it hadn't bothered her, not wanting Alyssa to get in trouble because of here. Knowing she did do rather stupid things when other people would say something or do something to her friends.

But Megan, Alyssa, and James knew Lily too well and could she that she was upset. They had all gotten mad but Alyssa was the only one showing it.

"Which one called you that Lily?" Alyssa asked trying to sound casual but had a scowl on her face because she knew what it felt like to be called that for she too was a muggle born unlike Megan who is half-blood.

"Alyssa don't do anything to get your self into trouble." Lily said "Especially because of me."

"Which one? I just want to know… I'm not going to do anything too them." Alyssa said saying the last part as Lily gave her a look, acting like she wouldn't but Megan and Lily knew she would. For Alyssa had gotten into trouble a few times in the past few years with the help of Megan, after having Lily tell them what they did was wrong and everything.

Sirius, James, and Remus were all quiet watching everything knowing the girls had forgotten they were in there.

"Vanessa Clay did ok but don't go and do something wrong that will get you into trouble before we even get to Hogwarts." Lily said all three girls had forgotten that the boys were there. Peter still hadn't come back yet though.

"It's only considered wrong if you get caught, and I'm sorry but I can't let them get away with something like that." Alyssa said and started getting up but Lily and Megan pushed her back down. "Don't worry I won't use my wand." Alyssa said and made another attempt to left the compartment but they again stopped her so she sighed while sitting back down and crossed her arms like a child and then muttered, "at least not until we get to the castle then I can get her with or without magic." All 3 boys looked amused by Alyssa.

"You're impossible you know that?" Lily asked

"Who me? Never." Alyssa said while pointing at herself then waving her hand away, acting as if nothing had happened just moments before.

"You're hot when you get mad Parker!" Sirius said with smirking. Alyssa just turned and glared at him.

"Oi! If looks could kill you would be dead mate." James said to Sirius while laughing.

"Oh we can only wish." Megan said and then leaned over Lily and whispered something to Alyssa and they both looked at the guys then Lily and they both started grinning evilly and Megan got out a piece of parchment and some ink and they both started writing.

The boys looked at them questioning their insanity. Lily rolled her eyes as they started writing something on the parchment. "Lils would you stop moving please your messing us up." Megan said and Lily shook her head back and forth while sighing and switched seats with Megan so they would stop using her lap as a desk.

"What are you two doing?" Sirius finally asked and put his hand out to grab the paper but they slapped it away.

"Back off, Black." Megan said

"Someone's testy." James said while Remus laughed at Megan's expression.

"Oh come on it's been 5 minutes already and I have to know what you two are doing it is driving me insane here. I'm begging you please tell us." Sirius said getting on the ground and begging. Everyone started laughing.

"Jeez alright but we wouldn't tell you three wait there is four of them where did the rat looking one go?" Megan asked. They all looked around and just shrugged

"Why not?" all three boys asked and the girls ignored them

"Hey, Lily promise if we tell you won't get mad and say _'you can't possibly be considering actually doing something like that are you? You will be in a lot of trouble.'_ Or something like that?" Alyssa asked

"I don't say that!" Lily told them but saw there faces and said, "Ok so maybe I do and I promise." Lily said sighing, knowing she would regret it later.

"Why won't you tell us?" Sirius whined

"Because you will want to take credit for it when you don't deserve it." Megan told them.

"Hey so what if we do I mean we are Mara…." Remus slapped a hand over Sirius's mouth giving him the evil eye James was doing the same.

"The what?" Lily asked while raising an eyebrow

"NOTHING!" the boys said

"Sure it's nothing." Megan said looking at them questioningly.

"Well then tell Remus, you like him." Sirius said.

"We never said we liked Remus." Megan said. Alyssa shook her head at her friend's rudeness.

"That was mean Meg." Alyssa commented

"I'm sorry Remus the queen of dumb didn't mean that what she meant was is that she tolerates you more than the others, while Alyssa and I find your company enjoyable, more than theirs at the least." Lily said to Remus.

Both Alyssa and Megan looked at her confused. "I think your just fine Remus. Don't listen to Megan she's not a people person." Alyssa said to him.

"Ok and thanks I think…" Remus said while the others where amused.

"So what where you going to say Sirius, that you were a what?" Alyssa asked him.

"Arrogant git who needs to get over himself." Megan supplied, all of them chuckled including James and Remus.

"Forget it we better go get changed in to our robes well be there soon." Lily said and all the girls left the room but Alyssa stayed behind and said, "You do anything to our stuff and we will hex you, all of you _**Marauders**_. " She said while grinning then left the three boys who where now sitting in shock. They all looked at each other with their mouths open and they jumped as she popped her head back in and said, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your little secrets." She said.

"Did she just…" Sirius said.

"Yea she did." Remus said while James nodded.

"We are in trouble!" James said and they all nodded.

**Author's Note- Ok so Lily and Megan have no idea about the nickname 'The Marauders' or that they can change into animals. Alyssa on the other hand knows they call themselves that sense the boys spent the whole summer break at her house with her brother Kyle who will be introduced in the next chapter. Kyle isn't an official 'marauder' yet apparently he had to pass some test of theirs to be one of them**


	2. Rides and Welcome Back Feasts

**REVISED!!!! Read this chapter!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Two – The Ride to the Castle & the Welcome Back Feast**

**The girl's compartment**

The boys had also changed into their robes trying to figure out how much Alyssa knew and had forgotten about the plans the girl's had been talking about earlier. They decided to deal with it once they got to Hogwarts sense she said she wouldn't say anything and they believed her. The girls entered the compartment again now in their robes and Sirius asked, "So Parker where is Kyle?"

Kyle is Alyssa's twin but is older by 2 hours and had dark brown short hair and chocolate brown eyes and was bout 5'8 to 6'0 or around there. He had been friends with their Marauders since first year.

"Oh he's with his girlfriend Jessica Ruth about halfway down the train." She answered then tried to continue what she was saying to the girls before he had asked.

"Kyle has a girlfriend?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you think after spending the whole summer with him you would know _some_ of these things." Alyssa replied

"You didn't try and go through our things did you?" Megan asked

"They didn't they would have purple and red hair if they did I put a charm on our trunks." Lily told her then asked, "they where the ones who spent the summer at your house?"

"Yes to my unfortunate dismay" Alyssa answered

"You have my deepest sympathies." Megan said

"It wasn't that bad... I mean I pulled a few pranks on them." Alyssa said while smiling a slightly evil grin at the boy mainly at James.

"Those will never be spoken off ever!" James said glaring at Alyssa who laughed lightly.

"Sure Potter, keep thinking that if it helps you sleep at night." Alyssa said while still smiling at James and winked at him. James just shook his head back and forth at her.

"You do and I will bring up an embarrassing event of yours." James said. Alyssa's smirk was wiped off her face immediately, while Sirius and Remus both chuckled.

"I'm going to go find Kyle before you two start ragging on each other again. I've dealt with it all summer." Remus said and went to get Kyle.

Both James and Alyssa eyeing each other and glaring. "What the hell happened over the summer?" Megan asked.

"NOTHING!" Both James and Alyssa said.

"It will never be spoken of and Black if you say anything I have dirt on you to." Alyssa said while pointing at him as he was about to reply to Megan, he had, had a big goofy grin on his face but it was replaced with a glare after what Alyssa said.

"Again Alyssa you have our sympathies." Lily said.

Alyssa looked away from the boys and at her friends. "Thanks I appreciate that."

"Oh it wasn't all that bad Parker you enjoyed it a little bit." James said with a knowing smile. Alyssa snapped her head at him she at first had wide eyes and then glared at him her cheeks slowly starting to turn red; luckily her hair was in her face.

"Don't worry I won't say a thing." James said and now he winked at her and she crossed her arms and slumped back in her seat.

Sirius just chuckled while Megan and Lily exchanged confused looks.

**Kyle's Compartment**

Remus opened a compartment door and said, "Hey Kyle." Kyle turned his head towards the door of the compartment and had a pleading look on his face saying, 'Help me!'

"Remus! Hey buddy." Kyle said.

Remus being the good friend he was smiled and said. "Want to hang out me and the others?"

"Yeah sure" He got up and left the compartment that had his girlfriend and her friends in it.

After they exited the compartment Kyle let out a sigh. "Oh thank goodness I got out of there I don't how much longer I could have taken in there before I went completely mad." Kyle ranted and Remus just patted his friend on the back.

"Come on let's hurry back your sister and James where getting into it again as I left."

"Again?" Kyle asked and Remus just nodded.

**The girl's compartment**

Remus and Kyle headed back to the other compartment and entered it as Lily said.

"Yeah, it must have been ok since you fancy…." Lily started but stopped after getting Alyssa's death glare.

"Who does she fancy?" Kyle asked walking in with Remus behind him and they sat down the girls on one side and the boys on the other.

"No one and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Alyssa told her brother

"Come on who does she like? I have the right to know." Kyle said, while Alyssa glared at him and then said to Lily.

"You say anything and I say who you like and how long you have liked them, you too Megan."

"Fine" Lily and Megan said both looking disappointed.

"Well there sure is a lot of blackmail going on around here isn't there." Remus commented and they all gave him a look.

"Hey we're here let's go and get a carriage." Megan said wanting to get to the feast because she was hungry and they left with the boys following behind them forgetting about Peter who still hadn't shown up. The girls had gotten their own carriage and so did the boys.

**In the girls' carriage **

"My god Lily! Why did you do that? He was sitting in there with us!!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry it slipped" Lily said and she really did look sorry.

"It's ok just please I mean he was right in the room with us." Alyssa said

"Can we tell Lily the plan now?" Megan asked Alyssa changing the subject, she looked like a little kid waiting to open their presents.

"Yeah, ok Lily we are planning to pull a prank on the Slytherins some time soon and… we need your help." Alyssa said after a pause.

"No nope! I'm not helping." Lily declared while shaking her head back and forth.

"Come on Lils." Megan pleaded

"It's not even really helping just sort of." Alyssa told her then added, "We will do all our homework for the term and try to behave plus we won't call you the silly nicknames we gave you."

"Fine" Lily said and sighed

"You do know we joke when we call you that right?" Megan asked

"Of course I know, but really you should come up with something new because that stuff is getting old." Lily told them they all smiled and started talking about the prank on the Slytherins.

"But remember about the behaving part we can't promise anything but we will try." Megan told Lily.

"Yeah I know, so Alyssa what were they doing at your house all summer?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea but they keep going off into the woods by the house." Alyssa replied.

"What was that whole thing between you and Potter huh?" Megan asked.

Alyssa looked at Megan stunned by the question. "It was nothing just something silly and mildly embarrassing is all nothing big." Alyssa said to them and then said, "You like James still don't you?"

"Why on earth would you say that?" Lily asked

"Because when you _'accidentally'_ sat on him you blushed." Megan said and putting up her hands to make little quotes when she said accidentally.

They continued talking about where or not Lily liked James when Lily finally said, "Ok maybe just a little, but he is too arrogant and a show off."

"Oh he's not that bad." Alyssa commented and Lily gave her a 'are you nuts' look.

**The boys' carriage**

"This is going to be the year I get Lily Evans to go out with me." James said proudly.

"Come on Prongs you say that every year." Sirius told him

"But this time I will." James said matter of factly the others just shook their heads.

"Yes, because she is possibly fancying you James." Kyle said sarcastically.

"Maybe, besides shouldn't you be worried about your sister and who she fancies?" James asked

"I wonder who all three of them like." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Moony we all know you like Megan Lewis so just ask her out already." Sirius said.

"I do **not** like Lewis! I like someone else and Padfoot at least I like **one** girl and not the **entire** female population in our grade." Remus said mildly annoyed to Sirius.

"I don't like the entire female population in our grade." Sirius said and his friends gave him a look. "I don't like the Slytherins." And his friends then nodded.

**The Great Hall**

They had reached the castle and everyone got out of the carriages and went through the entrance hall into the Great Hall and sat down, the girls' where in the middle of the Gryffindor table so the marauders and Kyle sat by them as well.

"Kyle, you have your own friends with you now in fact you had them with you all summer, so can you guys please go sit somewhere else?" Alyssa asked her brother. The four boys looked at each other and said, "Nope"

"Where is Peter? We haven't seen him since he left to find the trolley on the train." Remus said and then Peter had sat down on the other side of Sirius since it went Sirius, James, Remus, and then Kyle.

"Were have you been?" James asked

"Oh I just got really full and kind of fell asleep on the train." Peter said hoping they would believe him and they did then they all looked at him and just shook their heads.

Just then a big group of first years entered the hall and started to get sorted into their new houses they had finished in about 30 minutes then Dumbledore stood up to say his yearly speech but still everyone went quiet.

"To new students I'd like to say Welcome to Hogwarts and Welcome back to the older students. Mr. Flinch would like me to remind you that no student is allowed into the forbidden forest." He continued with the same thing as every year then said, "Well you all probably bored from hearing me talking so let the feast begin." With that the golden plates on the table were filled with food, and the golden goblets were filled with pumpkin juice and tons more all around them. First year students gasped in surprise.

After an hour or so Dumbledore sent them off to their common rooms, Lily and Remus had led all the first years to the Gryffindor tower. All of their belongings had been put into their rooms and then they all went to sleep.

**Author's Note –** I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.


	3. Class Schedules

**Chapter Three – Class Schedules **

**The Great Hall**

The next morning Lily, Megan, and Alyssa headed toward the great hall for breakfast after they changed into their school robes but each had their ties loosened a bit with a little amount of make-up on. The Marauders and Kyle joined them shortly afterward.

"Hello ladies" Sirius said sitting down across from Alyssa with James beside him and Lily was across from him, Kyle was across from Megan and Remus was at the end on the other side of Sirius.

"Jeez why can't you guys leave us alone?" Megan whined

"I mean there must a group of girls just waiting to drool over you guys and become even bigger members of the _'J.P., S.B., K.P., and R.L. are all so cute fan club.'_" Alyssa said to them saying the end of it in a high-pitched girly voice. Megan and Lily snickered at this.

"The what?" Remus asked turning his head to the side slightly like a dog.

"The James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Kyle Parker are all so cute club." Megan stated.

"Yeah oh, I see them down there at the other end of the table." Lily pointed to a group of girls smiling and waving at them.

"We know but we like challenges and you three are challenges." James said.

"Exactly. Except you, you're my sister." Kyle said while pointing to Alyssa. She just rolled her eyes at him. Just then Professor McGonagall came around and was passing out their new schedules.

"I hope we are in the same classes." Lily said

"Me too" Megan added then Alyssa said, "Same here but I just hope we don't have double potions early in the morning or at all with the Slytherins." The other girls nodded and then Remus said, "At least we all agree on that."

"Mr. Black, here is your schedule and please try not to make Gryffindor lose as many points like you did last year. That goes for you three also Mr. Potter, Mr. Parker." She gave all of the boys their schedules then said to the girls.

"Professor I'm hurt to know that you would think that we fine young gentlemen as ourselves would do such a thing." Sirius said smiling his best innocent smile while the rest where holding back their laughter. Professor McGonagall just looked at Sirius over the top of her glasses with a _'yeah right' _look and continued.

"Here you go, Ms. Parker please do and try to help keep you brother out of detention and trouble this year, as well as yourself. You as well Ms. Lewis. "You Ms. Evans and Mr. Lupin could help save Gryffindor from losing house points if you do. Well have a good day I'll see you all in Transfiguration." After McGonagall said that all of the girls looked at each other sighed then they looked at their schedules.

"What do you guys have?" Megan and Remus asked at the same time. They all showed each other well the girls did to each other and the boys grabbed the girls to see what they had. Then gave them back but the girls took the boys and kept them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Schedules:**

**Lily's, Megan's, Sirius's, and Peter's Schedules**

1st hour Herbology

2nd hour Charms

3rd hour DADA_ (Defense Against the Dark Arts)_

4th hour Free period

5th hour Transfiguration

6th – 7th hour Double Potions _(with Slytherins)_

**Kyle's, Alyssa's, James's, and Remus's Schedules**

1st hour Charms

2nd hour Herbology

3rd hour DADA

4th hour Free Period

5th hour Transfiguration

6th-7th hour Double Potions_ (with Slytherins)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Lils we have all the same classes together." Megan said then looked at Alyssa's and said, "You only have two classes without us plus we all have lunch together."

"That's good" Lily said

"Great there is no escaping from my brother I have all the same classes with him. Oh and all of my classes with James as well. Oh joy!" Alyssa said sarcastically.

Lily sighed then glanced at the schedules then told Megan. "Oh but you also have Remus in all your classes and I mean he is the only sane one. You're so lucky. But hey Lils we still got each other."

"Oi! Evans you have Sirius." Kyle said. Both Megan and Lily's smiles fell.

"I agree with Lily on that 193 percent." Alyssa said

"Agree on what?" Remus asked

"That you're the only sane one." Alyssa answered.

"How can you agree 193 percent?" Sirius asked

"Because I can," Alyssa replied as if it was a dumb question to ask, Lily and Megan just shook their heads while smiling.

"Why and how?" he asked again.

"Oh mate doesn't get her started on this!" Kyle said but Sirius didn't listen.

"Well because in my own little world I have rules and other stuff. One of my rules is that I can agree how ever many percentages I want. That's why… and how." Alyssa replied and stuck her tongue out at him like a 3 year old.

"Fine, ok you win." Sirius said and raised his hands in defeat.

"Ha! Sirius Black backed out of an argument against a girl, you are such a wimp image what your little groupies would think if they found out."

"I didn't back out…" Sirius started but stopped because Alyssa started whispering to herself "I win, I won, I win, wait is it win or won?" then looked at Lily. "Is it win or won?"

"It's won sweetie." Lily said.

"Oh." Alyssa and continued. "I won. I won. I won!"

Remus, James and Sirius just looked at her as though questioning in their minds if she was still sane. But Kyle, Lily and Megan just laughed.

"You should be glad she isn't doing her little happy dance she does." Megan told them and Alyssa stopped and said, "I happen to think my happy dance is very cool. A lot cooler than your guys' if I recall correctly you and Lily have done the on many occasions would you like me to remind you? Because Megan there was that time you found out that a certain handsome fellow fancied you."

Megan just glared. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Parker."

"Ok, besides you know I wouldn't I just enjoy making you uncomfortable and turn red because of being embarrassed." Alyssa said all the boys were looking at her but she ignored it then said to Lily.

"As for you want me to remind you about the thing you said and then we all danced together for some unknown reason? Let's think oh yes it was the summer of our 2nd no wait our 3rd year and you named who you liked and who you would marry, who was it again?"

"Yes who was it indeed our dear Lilywilly?" Megan taunted.

"Lilywilly?" Remus whispered to his friends who jus shrugged and continued watching the girls interact.

"Shhh… Moony this is entertaining." James said.

Teasing Lily was always fun to Megan and Alyssa until Lily gets you back. But they never learn.

"Well that was along time ago and at least I don't like…" Lily said but was cut off as Alyssa took her hand and covered Lily's mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Evans or I will hex you into the next dimension." Alyssa stated.

"Hey, I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Lily replied.

"Oh bloody hell we have double potions with Slytherins." Sirius stated they looked at their schedules again and groaned with their shoulders sagging.


	4. First Charms and Herbology Lessons

**

* * *

Chapter Four- First Charms and Herbology Lessons**

**_Charms Class _**

**_(James, Alyssa, Remus and Kyle's class)_**

"Good morning classes, as you all know I am Professor McAdams and I teach charms. Today we are just going to go over the rules and if we have time we will practice the basic charms to help refresh our memory. So please open your books up to page 5 please." Professor McAdams said.

"Psst Alyssa psst…" James whispered leaning forwards in his chair and poking her shoulder since she was sitting in front of her. "Alyssa…" James tried again. While Kyle sat next to him looking amused and Remus sitting next to Alyssa. She still didn't respond she just continued to try to write down the notes that they were suppose to be taking.

James continued to poke her in the back with his quill until she finally growled in frustration and whipped around backwards to face them. Which made Remus chuckle and Kyle smirk.

"No need to get feisty their Parker!" James said while lifting his eyebrows for a moment in an insinuating way, which resulted in both Kyle and Remus to stifle laughs.

"What the bloody hell do you want Potter? Don't you understand the meaning of class it's where you learn new things that help make you smarter? Even Sirius probably knows that. Besides I promised Lily I would attempt to listen for the whole class period today." Alyssa snapped while whispering.

"Do you think I have a chance with Lily this year? If so what are my chances?" James asked. Alyssa's eyes grew wide and she had to fight the very strong urge to strangle James to death.

"James Potter I swear for Merlins sake and your own safe being don't you dare bother me again until the bell rings or I will be forced to hit you very hard." Alyssa said.

"You love me to much to do that Parker. I'm like the brother you never had after all I did spend the whole summer at your house. Although thinking about it then maybe not an actually brother." James stated with a smirk.

"Hello her brother is sitting right here." Kyle said looking between the two feeling left out.

"Hence the whole brother she's never had, I'm way hotter than you mate sorry." James replied.

"I…" Alyssa started but the bell rang.

"The bell rang I can talk to you now. So again what are my chances?" James asked as they all started packing up their things.

"It depends on weather or not I kill you first Potter." Alyssa said and left the classroom. James, Kyle and Remus followed her out of the classroom.

"Hey wait up! Alyssa wait up!" James said using her first name sense saying Parker would get confusing with Kyle right there. Alyssa stopped and looked at him.

"What James?"

"Honestly what are my chances?"

"Slim James! And besides I bet you'd end up with a girl who really likes you and you'd like her back if you gave them the bloody time of day and stopped thinking and Lily for a second I swear you're bloody obsessed!!!!" She finished, and then stormed off ahead of the 3 boys to their next class.

'_Oh Merlin I can't believe I just said that. What has gotten into me? Ugh! I blame spending the whole entire summer with them. I shouldn't feel like this… what am I feeling? Jealously? No way! No way am I jealous… I blame spending the whole summer with them and then the stupid incidents that happened over the summer. Things that don't mean anything… they don't mean anything.' _Alyssa thought to herself and continued to think the last part for a little bit.

**Meanwhile at the same time in Herbology class. The others where having a similar conversation.**

_**Herbology Class**_

_**(Lily, Megan, Sirius, and Peter's class)**_

"Will you shut up for a while Black so we can actually hear what the teacher is saying." Lily snapped at Sirius who continued to talk to Lily and Megan even though they were trying to ignore him. "Talk to Peter he is sitting right next to you."

Sirius just looked at Lily then he realized that not only Lily but also Megan where giving him the evil eye glare. "Fine jeez sorry." Sirius muttered to himself.

"But do you really think she likes me?" Sirius asked both girls.

"Ok class I hope you all took good notes because later on this week we are going to have a test over what you have just learned although it was mostly review. We have about five minutes left so I suggest you go over your notes right now." Professor Sprout told the classroom.

"WHAT!" Lily whispered instead of yelling. "We have a test about something I don't know about now because of you BLACK! " Lily said slightly panicked she started to breathe deeply.

"Damn it Sirius look at what you did now." Megan said and hit Sirius upside the head and looked at Lily, "Hey you are going to get the notes ok. Alyssa will write them down and you can copy them, see no reason to freak out." Megan explained grabbing her friend's shoulders.

"Oh… ok yeah… your right nothing… nothing to worry about." Lily said as she clamed down. Peter was shaking his head at his friends' antics and laughed, which cause Lily to glare at him. "It's not funny!!!"

"Ok your right it's not funny at all." Peter said slightly scared.

"Ms. Evans, is everything alright over here?" Professor Sprout asked as she walked over to the group.

"Everything is fine profess…" Megan started but was cut off.

"I asked Ms. Evans not you Ms. Lewis." Professor said cutting off Megan and just looked at Lily.

"Oh um yes sorry professor I just thought I saw a… really big spider that's all." Lily said lying through her teeth hoping that the professor would believe her since everyone knew that Lily wasn't the best at lying.

"Alright," The professor said and then turned around and put her hands out. "Mr. Black gently put that down this instant that is a very important instrument." The professor said and glared at Sirius who slowly put the weird looking thing down on the desk. Professor Sprout snatched it up quickly and headed towards her desk. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of first hour.

**

* * *

Author's Note - I've made banners and stuff for this story so if you're interested I will post a link on my profile for you to see. I am also writing another Harry Potter story, 'Deadly Secrets that Kill' if you are interested. What do you think?

* * *

**


End file.
